1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor, and more particularly to a word processor capable of enhancing operability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many word processors capable of inputting western language texts have been known. It is a practice in the western language texts to use a capital letter at the beginning of a sentence. Accordingly, it is necessary to depress a shift key to input a first character of the sentence. This has been a burden to an operator when he or she inputs the text. It is necessary to depress the shift key at the beginning of the sentence and release the shift key for the following characters. As a result, the character input rate at the beginning of the sentence is reduced.
In a prior art word processor in which a text is entered by operating a keyboard, spelling of a word is looked up in a lexicon when an input error is to be corrected. If the word in question is not found in the lexicon, a word having similar spelling is merely substituted. As a result, words frequently cannot be defined uniquely.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a word processor having a function of automatically shifting to an upper case letter at the beginning of a sentence and automatically resetting to a lower case letter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a word processor capable of correcting an input error resulting from character substitution or character transposition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a word processor which checks spelling of a word input by a keyboard and corrects an erroneous input word resulting from character substitution or character transposition by exchanging portions thereof, to determine if the input word is in error or not.
The above and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.